This disclosure relates to systems and methods for controlling media access based on user-attributes (e.g., age). Systems have been developed that allow a user, such as a parent, to control access to media according to what the user deems appropriate based on the age and maturity level of another user, such as the user's child. For example, many television systems provide a parental control feature that allows a user to set ratings limits for what can be accessed on a television. Television programs are associated with ratings designating an age-appropriate level for the program, such as “R” or “TV-MA”, based on the program's content. To access a program exceeding the established rating limit, a user typically must enter a password.